


Whispers of the Magic Realm

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Katherine's father was obsessed with finding the world of magic. He was certain that mermaids, faeries, and all other manner of fairy tale creatures. After she has a close encounter with a Siren and rescued by a mysterious person, she tries to find her rescuer. When she finally finds him, she is drawn into the world her father was trying to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers of the Magic Realm

MK smiled as she relaxed by the lagoon a few miles away from her house. It was very relaxing. There came the sound of laughter. She looked up to see a very handsome man in the water.

 

"Hello?" She asked. "Who are you?" The man started to sing as he came closer. MK barely registered the fact that he had a fish's tail. She was in a trance-like state. She was walking towards the water. She knelt by the edge and leaned close to the man. He dragged her into the water. Her eyes widened in fear and she started to struggle when she saw his sharp teeth. Her vision started to darken. Suddenly there was another man there and the first man snarled something unintelligible and then the last thing she saw a pair brown eyes and a handsome face.

 

Nod was swimming on his patrol when he saw Damien, one of the Sirens, attempting to drown a human girl.

 

"LET HER GO!" He shouted as he swam quickly towards the pair.

 

"Leave Merchild!" He shouted. Nod slammed into him and succeeded in knocking him away from the human. Her eyes closed and she fell unconscious. Nod swam to the surface and placed her on the shore. He pulled himself out of the lagoon and grimaced at the feel of his tail morphing into legs. He picked her up and rushed her to the house of the human that lived near the home of his people. He laid her on the porch and then ran back to the lagoon. He jumped in and swam back to finish his patrol.

 

When MK came to, she was laying in her bed at her home.

 

"MK! You're awake." Her dad came into the room with a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

 

"What happened? How did I get back?" She sat up.

 

"I don't know, all I remember was I was coming back to the house and you were laying on the porch, nearly drowned to death!" He said as he sat the tray down.

 

"Hmm." MK thought about the face of the man who saved her from the other man. She decided she would find him. Thank him. It was several weeks before she was able to go back to the lagoon. She sat down on a drop off section of the shore. "Hey, guy who saved me last time I was here, I want to thank you. I know you probably can't hear me, but-" She was cut off.

 

"Actually, loud and clear." The guy popped up in front of her in the water.

 

"HOLY!" MK gasped, startled.

 

"Scare you?" The guy asked sheepishly.

 

"Startled me." MK said. "Thank you for saving me."

 

"No problem." He grinned. "What's your name?" She asked.

 

"Nod, my name is Nod." He replied. "Yours?"

 

"MK, short for Mary Katherine." MK replied. She noticed his tail. "Is that a tail?"

 

"Oh..." Nod lifted his tail up out of the water. "Yeah."

 

"That other guy had one... Are you one of his people? A Mermaid?" She asked suspiciously. Nod made a face.

 

" _I'm_ a merman. _He's_ a Siren. Totally different." Nod bristled.

 

"There's a difference?" MK frowned.

 

"Yeah, it's pretty big. Merfolk are still good. We never hurt humans. Never drown them, we're the ones who get confused with dolphins and help lead boats around dangerous areas. Sirens, they're evil. They control the minds of humans, they drown them, they try to wreck boats." Nod said.

 

"So, they're basically the dark counterparts to you guys." She said.

 

"Basically." Nod nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it at the sound of screeching. Suddenly, he pulled MK under the water and to a cave behind the lagoon's waterfall.

 

"What was that about?" MK shouted. Nod covered her mouth with his hand quickly. 

 

"Be quiet! I think that some Unseelies are here." Nod hissed.

 

"Wmt?" MK frowned.

 

"Evil faeries." Nod said. "I'm going to check. Stay here and be quiet." He dove under the water. MK brought her knees up to her chest. She sat in silence and mounting tension for what felt like hours. Her eyes were trained on where Nod had disappeared. His head peeked up over the water.

 

"Are they?" She whispered.

 

"Yeah. I can't handle them. And they'll try to really hurt you. So," Nod pulled himself out of the water. MK watched in shock as his tail morphed into legs. "We're gonna go to Moonhaven, where I can have some Seelies handle these guys." He stood up and offered his hand to the human. She took it and he pulled her up. He was taller than her when they were standing up. "Come on. I know the way." They started walking into the cave.


End file.
